Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1
''Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1 '' is the upcoming thirty-fifth compilation album and the first Monstercat Instinct album by the electronic music record label Monstercat. The date of release is unknown. It is expected to be the first album in Monstercat history to release forty songs and its album mix. Tracklist | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |41 = | | | | | | | | }} Trivia Extended Plays * Dynamo and Chin Up are featured on Puppet's Life Overseas EP. * Alarm and On My Own are featured on Lookas' Lucid EP. * Reconcile is featured on Gent & Jawns' The Meaning EP. * Different Story will be featured on The Night's upcoming EP. Multiple Appearances * Conro (2) * Didrick (2) * Lookas (2) * LVTHER (2) * Nevve (2) * Puppet (2) * Savoi (2) * Stephen (2) * Slander (2) Artists Returning Artists * Aero Chord | Last release - RLV1 * Bishu | Last release - UV4 * Conro | Last release - UV2 * Direct | Last release - UV2 * Duumu | Last release - RLV3 * Gent & Jawns | Last release - UV4 * Grabbitz | Last release - UV3 * INTERCOM | Last release - UV3 * Jay Cosmic | Last release - UV3 * Krewella | Last release - 027 (as vocalist) * KUURO | Last release - UV4 * Lookas | Last release - UV3 * LVTHER | Last release - 027 * MYRNE | Last release - UV4 * Noisestorm | Last release - UV1 * Notaker | Last release - UV3 * Puppet | Last release - UV3 * Rameses B | Last release - RLV1 * Rogue | Last release - RLV1 * Savoy | Last release - UV3 * Slander | Last release - UV3 * SMLE | Last release - 029 * Subtact | Last release - RLV1 * Tristam | Last release - RLV1 * Vicetone | Last release - UV2 * WRLD | Last release - RLV1 Debuting Artists * Able Heart * Brandyn Burnette * Dwilly * Memtrix * The Night * Stephen * Tails Returning Artists With No Single * Didrick | Previous Mixer and Remixer * HALIENE | Previous Vocalist * Matt Van | Previous Vocalist * MYLK | Previous Vocalist Vocalists / Featured Artists Returning Vocalists * Cozi Zuehlsdorff | Last release - UV3 * Danyka Nadeau | Last relase - 028 * Mister Blonde | Last release - UV1 * Nevve | Last release - UV4 * Park Avenue | Last release - UV3 * Savoi | Last release - 023 * Skyelle | Last release - RLV3 Debuting Vocalists * Adam Young * Azuria Sky * Bri Tolani * Claire Ridgely * Grey MTTR * Kayo Genesis * Kiddo Ai * Lindsey Cook * LIZ * MIRAMIS * Pauline Herr * Sophiya Debuting Musicians * Nick Smith